Brought me to LIfe
by dragonsong94
Summary: Edward and Bella talk about what happened in New Moon. Song Fic ONE SHOT


**K so im cooking at home and get this brilliant story stuck in my head. The story is by ****.:DaseyFreak:.****and basically Bella uses the song Bring Me back to Life by Evanescence to get Edwards attention in New Moon while there in Italy. The before mention song happens to go on and a story began to form in my head. So here it is.**

Bella POV

"Bella tell me what I did to you." Edward said. Resorting to orders because persuasion didn't work. And that was because I kept my eyes away from his angelic face. He's only been home a month. I really didn't want to talk about the dark ages of my life quite yet."Please?" I broke my rule I looked at his face. It was startling close.

"OK" I said without realizing it." His face drew back and was triumphant. "Wait what did I just agree to?"

"To tell me what I did to you." He chuckled slightly at my moment. Then his face grew serious. "Tell me now."

"Please don't get mad." I begged.

"I promise." So I began my story. I told him everything. After he left in the woods, Port Angles, the motorcycles, Jake, then no Jake, then Jake again, werewolves, Harry, cliff diving, Alice, Jacob answering the phone, the flight to Italy, and even my experience in Voltaire. When I was done I looked at Edward for the first time and I immediately wish I hadden said anything. He was in so much pain. I flipped on the radio and fiddled with it so that I wouldn't have to look at him in that much pain. I carefully hid my head when I turned back around. I was crying reliving all the emotions that had took over me while Edward was gone.

"Why?" He finnaly said.

"What do you mean." I asked. My voice betrayed all my emotions.

"Do not misunderstand. I wanted to hear that. I wanted to know exactly what I did." Off he went blaming himself. "Now I want to know why?"

"I felt alone Edward. The love of my life no my existence-"

"Bella" Edwards voice rang crippled in pain.

"No Edward. Just listen." I said tears falling freely. "I felt abandoned. I…i…I felt like….like…." The one song that had been playing in my head since he left came on the radio. "I felt like this."

Then I sang. **Boys part in Italic, girls normal, Bella's thoughts bold.**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**Edward began to sing with me.**  
_Wake me up_  
Wake me up inside  
_I can't wake up_  
Wake me up inside  
_Save me_  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
_  
Wake me up_  
Bid my blood to run  
_I can't wake up  
_Before I come undone  
_Save me_  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

_Wake me up_  
Wake me up inside  
_I can't wake up_  
Wake me up inside  
_Save me_  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
_  
Wake me up_  
Bid my blood to run  
_I can't wake up  
_Before I come undone  
_Save me_  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside_  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more_  
Bring me to life

_Wake me up_  
Wake me up inside  
_I can't wake up_  
Wake me up inside  
_Save me_  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
_  
Wake me up_  
Bid my blood to run  
_I can't wake up  
_Before I come undone  
_Save me_  
Save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

**Back to normal now.**

Still Bella POV

It was at this moment that I understood. When Edward left we both died inside. Any movement we made was a lie. Without each other we where died. Edward and I. Never in my life would it be more clear then it was to me then it was in this moment. Edward truly loved me as much as I loved him. Edward NEEDED me. Edward didn't know how to survive without me either and more then I knew how to live without him.

"Bella?" Edward said. "Why are you crying?"

"I get it Edward." I said. I finally get it."

"What Bella, what?"

"You. I get you forever. You love me, you need me as much as I do." I said still crying.

"Truly, TRULY, I say to you. I love you Bella." Edward said.

"I love you too Edward. I love you more then you know."

"I love you more." He said smiling for the first time since we began what felt like hours ago. I smiled to.

"Impossible."

**Well there you have it. Got to give out some props here,**

**DaseyFreak you wrote my inspiration story. Mad props there. Check her out she is amazing**

**Stephanie Meyers she wrote Twilight Mad props to her.**

**Umm anyone who takes time to read this. Thank you kindly**

**And Mad props to reviewers I return favours.**

**Thank Evanescence for her song. No copy write her.**

**Live long and Google**

**Caitlyn**


End file.
